<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye To A World by Glitched_Fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169488">Goodbye To A World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitched_Fox/pseuds/Glitched_Fox'>Glitched_Fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SteamWorld Dig (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Character Study, Gen, Headcanon, Introspection, Spoilers, Stream of Consciousness, for the end of dig 2, headcanon heavy, that works, what do we call this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitched_Fox/pseuds/Glitched_Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“See you around, Dot.”</p><p>And then she was gone.</p><p>So this was it, then.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye To A World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>listen to goodbye to a world by porter robinson while you read for the ideal experience because i had that song on loop while i wrote this dfjkssfkj</p><p>takes place during the end of dig 2, obviously. uhhhh yeah have fun this is very much whiplash from the fluff of my last piece lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“See you around, Dot.”</p><p>And then she was gone.</p><p>So this was it, then.</p><p>Fen stared at the ceiling for a moment, as if they’d somehow be able to see up through the stone and dirt to where their friend was safely topside. The teleporter they were still in buzzed softly with remaining electricity, unable to discharge it. Not that it would need to pretty soon, Fen figured, with the impending death of the world, and all.</p><p>The sounds of the outside world were muffled through the teleporter, but Fen couldn’t find it in themself to leave it. Why bother? If anything, it was comforting, being surrounded by the metal casing as Earth fell apart around them.</p><p>It was cold, though.</p><p>Which was ridiculous. If anything, it should’ve been hot. Right next to an explosion typically was; Fen of all people would know. But, then again, Vectron tech always seemed to be cold. Dot had commented that touching Fen was like touching an ice cube. Fen would much rather be in Dot’s furnace than this teleporter.</p><p>They wondered if Dot was gone yet. Safe on the rocket, far away from the collapsing world. With the friend she’d been looking for. Rusty? Yeah, that was his name. Fen didn’t know Rusty very well, or at all for that matter, but he was important to Dot, so… well, at least Fen knew the teleporter was safe. And more reliable than the tubes. </p><p>If Fen could, they probably would’ve smiled thinking about it. Dot had probably tried to turn around and go back to the mine for them (and wasn’t that surreal, that someone cared about them so much as an individual), only for the townsfolk to herd her onto the rocket ship. She’d still try to come back, later, no doubt. Fen wasn’t sure what Earth would look like after it exploded, but whatever was left, Dot would search through it.</p><p>She wouldn’t find anything, of course.</p><p>Oh, there was a question—could Vectron sprites die like this? Maybe. They could be snuffed, by the Vectron mainframe. Fen had seen it happen, when one of their kin stepped out of line. That was just how Vectron was. If you showed independence, or made a mistake, or displayed any sort of glitch… that was it. Fen had been disconnected from the network, the hivemind, when the cultists stole them so jarringly. A good thing for Fen, really, because them simply havings shreds of a personality would’ve gotten them killed.</p><p>Really, after being hooked up to Vectron for so long, it was strange to be alone. By themself, with no one else in their mind.</p><p>And… now they were alone again. </p><p>They didn’t like being part of a hivemind, but they didn’t like being physically alone either.</p><p>It had been less than a minute and they already missed Dot more than they’d ever thought they would. Which was saying something, considering they’d only learned how to feel relatively recently.</p><p>A falling rock hit one of the ribs of the teleporter and Fen winced. Ah, right. End of the world and all that.</p><p>Cog, did time always go this slow?</p><p>They settled back and closed their eyes—which really just meant turning off the screen. Maybe it was just their perception of time that was off in here. They’d heard that dying does that. Life flashing before your eyes and all that. Fen didn’t have much of a life to think about in retrospect, though. They didn’t like thinking about Vectron, and then they were zapping cultists, and then they were with Dot. Annoying her until she scared the hell out of them with her own Vectron-related stunt, and then becoming her best friend.</p><p>Fen’s audio feed cut out with a sudden burst of static and an electrical hum. The explosion must’ve done that. They couldn’t look, but they weren’t sure they wanted to. They usually liked explosions, but this was different. They didn’t want to be alone. <i>They didn’t want to die.</i></p><p>So this was it, then.</p><p>At least Dot was safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for reading!! &lt;3 come talk to me on tumblr @glitched-fox/@digital-papercut</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>